under_thedomefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dean Norris
Dean Joseph Norris ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Leben und Wirken Dean Norris machte einen College-Abschluss an der Harvard University und besuchte die Royal Academy of Dramatic Art in London. Er begann seine Karriere als Film- und Fernsehschauspieler Anfang der 1980er Jahre. Seitdem hat er in vielen Kino- und Fernsehfilmen und Serien mitgespielt. Darin hat er bisher oftmals Militärs und Polizisten dargestellt. Einem breiteren Publikum wurde Dean Norris durch die Fernsehserie Breaking Bad bekannt. Darin spielt er den pragmatisch denkenden, etwas rüpelhaften, Sprüche klopfenden und hartnäckigen DEA-Ermittler Hank Schrader. Seit 2013 hat er eine der Hauptrollen in Under the Dome, die auf dem im Original gleichnamigen Roman Die Arena von Stephen King basiert. Filmografie *1981: Beyond Our Control (Fernsehserie) *1985: Blind Alleys (Fernsehfilm) *1987: Der Equalizer (The Equalizer, Fernsehserie, Folge 3x11) *1988: Ein Bulle aus Granit (Police Story: Gladiator School, Fernsehfilm) *1989: Brennpunkt L.A. (Lethal Weapon) *1990: Hard to Kill *1990: Montana (Fernsehfilm) *1990: Die totale Erinnerung – Total Recall (Total Recall) *1990: Gremlins 2 – Die Rückkehr der kleinen Monster (Gremlins 2: The New Batch) *1990: 24 Stunden in seiner Gewalt (Desperate Hours) *1991: Visionen des Schreckens (Murderous Vision, Fernsehfilm) *1991: Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) *1992: Scheidung per Mord (Till Death Us Do Part, Fernsehfilm) *1992: Der Rasenmähermann (The Lawnmower Man) *1993: Die Firma (The Firm) *1993: Full Eclipse (Fernsehfilm) *1993–1994: New York Cops – NYPD Blue (NYPD Blue, Fernsehserie, 4 Folgen) *1994: Jailbait *1994: Die letzte Verführung (The Last Seduction) *1994: Eine schrecklich nette Familie ( Married… with Children, Fernsehserie, Folge 9x10) *1995: Gieriges Verlangen (Number One Fan) *1995: Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI (The X-Files, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x22) *1995: Safe *1995: Money Train *1995–1996: Murder One (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) *1995–2002: JAG – Im Auftrag der Ehre (JAG, Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen, verschiedene Rollen) *1996: Innocent Victims (Fernsehfilm) *1996: Verführung zum Mord (Seduced by Madness: The Diane Borchardt Story, Fernsehfilm) *1996: Zur Lüge gezwungen (Forgotten Sins, Fernsehfilm) *1996: Dark Skies – Tödliche Bedrohung (Dark Skies, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x09) *1997: Gattaca *1997: Starship Troopers *1997, 1999: Nash Bridges (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen, verschiedene Rollen) *1997, 2000: Pretender (The Pretender, Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen, verschiedene Rollen) *1998: Mit vollem Einsatz (On the Line, Fernsehfilm) *1998: Verhandlungssache (The Negotiator) *1998: Without Limits *1998: Mr. Murder – Er wird dich finden … (Mr. Murder) *1998: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (ER, Fernsehserie, Folge 5x03) *1999: Sonic Blast – Showdown in den Wolken (Sonic Impact) *1999: Meyer Lansky – Amerikanisches Roulette (Lansky, Fernsehfilm) *1999: Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen (Charmed, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x07) *2000: Dreimal ist einmal zu viel (3 Strikes) *2000: The Cell *2001: Boston Public (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x16) *2001: Six Feet Under – Gestorben wird immer (Six Feet Under, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x04) *2001: The One *2003: 24 (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x15–2x16) *2004: Crossing Jordan – Pathologin mit Profil (Crossing Jordan, Fernsehserie, Folge 3x12) *2004: Navy CIS (NCIS, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x12) *2004: Boston Legal (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x03) *2004: Category 6 – Der Tag des Tornado (Category 6: Day of Destruction) *2004–2011: CSI: Vegas (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Fernsehserie, 4 Folgen, verschiedene Rollen) *2005: Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden (Without a Trace, Fernsehserie, Folge 3x12) *2005: American Gun *2005: Over There – Kommando Irak (Over There, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x08) *2005–2010: Medium – Nichts bleibt verborgen (Medium, Fernsehserie, 4 Folgen, verschiedene Rollen) *2006: Cold Case – Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (Cold Case, Fernsehserie, Folge 3x20) *2006: Little Miss Sunshine *2006: Nip/Tuck – Schönheit hat ihren Preis (Nip/Tuck, Fernsehserie, Folge 4x04) *2007: Grey’s Anatomy (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x15–3x16) *2007: Evan Allmächtig (Evan Almighty) *2007: Nach 7 Tagen – Ausgeflittert (The Heartbreak Kid) *2007: The Unit – Eine Frage der Ehre (The Unit, Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x01–3x02) *2008: Saving Grace (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x01) *2008: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) *2008: Linewatch *2008–2013: Breaking Bad (Fernsehserie) *2009: Lost (Fernsehserie, Folge 5x13) *2009: True Blood (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x04) *2009: Lie to Me (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x21) *2010: Woher weißt du, dass es Liebe ist (How Do You Know?) *2010: Criminal Minds (Fernsehserie, Folge 5x20) *2011: The Defenders (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x13) *2011: CSI: NY (Fernsehserie, Folge 8x04) *2011: Castle (Fernsehserie, Folge 4x07) *2011: The Mentalist (Fernsehserie, Folge 4x08) *2012: Get the Gringo *2012: Body of Proof (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x18–2x19) *2012: Eagleheart (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x04) *2013: Frozen Ground (The Frozen Ground) *2013: The Counselor *seit 2013: Under the Dome (Fernsehserie) *2014: Small Time *2014: #Zeitgeist (Men, Women & Children) Auszeichnungen *2011: Nominierung für den Saturn Award in der Kategorie Bester Nebendarsteller im Fernsehen für seine Rolle in der Fernsehserie Breaking Bad *2012: Nominierung für den Screen Actors Guild Award in der Kategorie Bestes Schauspielensemble in einer Drama-Fernsehserie für Breaking Bad *2013: Nominierung für den Screen Actors Guild Award in der Kategorie Bestes Schauspielensemble in einer Drama-Fernsehserie für Breaking Bad Galerie Dean+Norris+No+Half+Measures+DVD+Launch+LA+im0JzrxJbogl.jpg dean-norris_photo.jpg Dean-Norris-pic.jpg emmys-dean-norris-us-tv.jpg Quelle Wikipedia